


Tea Party

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The reader and Sam go to a tea party with the reader’s little sister
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Tea Party

“(Y/N) (Y/N) (Y/N)!”

You looked down at your bouncy little sister, laughing a little.

“What happened?” You asked.

“Can you and Sam come to my tea party?” She asked excitedly.

“Um, Macey-“

“Of course we can.” Sam cut you off. You gave him a surprised look to which he winked. Macey cheered and ran off to her room, you and Sam following.

The little table in her room was surrounded by stuffed animals all dressed up. Her tea set was perfectly in place while she was off to the side putting a dress on over her clothes. Walking over you helped her zip it up and pull out some jewelry. She placed a crown on your head and pronounced.

“(Y/N) is the princess of the tea party.” Then she pulled out a shield and a paper hat to put on Sam.

“And you are the knight.”

“Well then who are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m the queen silly.” Macey giggled.

“Well then, shall we start the tea party your majesty?” You asked, curtseying.

“Yes!” She cheered.

“Do you have bigger cups?” Sam asked making her giggle.

◇◆◇

“That was fun.” Sam chuckled.

“Very.” You laughed. You both threw yourselves down onto your bed, laying quietly.

“What do you wanna do now, your majesty?” Sam teased.

“Well, why don’t we take off that shining armor?” You suggested seductively. He turned to you with a questioning look.

“Really?”

“Are you saying no to the princess?” You teased.

“Well, for the princess…”

Sam smiled and cupped your cheek, pulling you into a sweet kiss.


End file.
